


Springtime Smiffy

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, plant!Smiffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plant!Smiff grows a flower.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Smiffy

=== === ===

Alsmiffy was passing by the mirror that morning, and came to a dead stop on catching sight of the reflection within.

"Shit."

Smiff could feel the disaster that the next few days would be already. Ross was going to be a giant fountain of terrible jokes and teasing. And Trott would have his own unpleasant contributions, of course.

Reaching up to brush cautious fingers over the smooth petals, Smiff scowled at the blooming flower. It shouldn't have been a surprise -- it was late spring and Smiff always bloomed in late spring -- but it had been a busy month and Smiff had lost all track of time.

Would cutting it off be a good idea? That's what Smiff had done the year before. A simple excuse of stumbling during a fight with a zombie had easily deflected any suspicion about why Smiff's head had been wounded.

But no, the others might start to get suspicious if Smiff kept getting hurt in the exact same place, at the same time every year.

Smiff had known that Ross and Trott would have to find out eventually, but it had been easy to keep hiding the flowers and putting off telling them.

Smiff turned away from the mirror, shoulders tightening as the decision was reached. Yes, Smiff would go out today with a giant pink flower in full display. The others could laugh themselves to death for all Smiff cared.

Smiff flung open the door to the tower and stepped out into the sun.

=== === ===

**Author's Note:**

> It's very hard to avoid using any pronouns for your main character.


End file.
